Edmure Tully
Ser Edmure Tully is the former Lord of Riverrun and Lord Paramount of the Trident, inheriting both titles from his father. He is also an anointed knight of House Tully. He leads the Tully forces during the War of the Five Kings in place of his ill father, Hoster Tully. Appearance Edmure is of a medium height and stocky, with flowing auburn hair and a full beard. He has light blue eyes. Most of his features follow the usual aspects of members of House Tully. He wears bright mail in battle, with a helmet topped by a silver trout crest, and wears blue and red or mud and water cloaks. History He is the third child, only son and youngest child of Hoster and Minisa Tully. His older sisters are Catelyn Stark and Lysa Arryn. His mother died when he was a young boy and he was prepared to be Hoster's heir from a young age also. He often went wenching with his friend Ser Marq Piper amongst others and had a number of affairs. On one occasion he had too much to drink and couldn't perform sexually, so he lost the girl to a singer. That singer then composed a song about a floppy fish, and this event has perpetuated Edmure's hatred of singers. Books A Game of Thrones Edmure takes control of the armies of The Riverlands at the outbreak of the War of the Five Kings. He sends Lord Clement Piper and Lord Vance to the Golden Tooth to guard against advancing Lannister forces, and spreads his army across the border. Upon the advice of his father he sends envoys to King's Landing to request aid. The King's Hand Lord Eddard Stark dispatches a company under the control of Ser Beric Dondarrion to apprehend Ser Gregor Clegane and execute him for breaking the king's peace. After Robert's death the Lannister forces move into the Riverlands. Ser Jaime Lannister smashes Piper and Vance at the Battle of the Golden Tooth, whilst Gregor ambushes and kills Beric and Lord Tywin Lannister and Ser Kevan Lannister scatter the Tully forces along the border. Jaime takes Edmure prisoner after the Battle of Riverrun. Edmure is liberated when his nephew, Robb Stark, marches his army on the Lannister force at Riverrun. During the Battle of the Camps Lord Tytos Blackwood launches a sortie out of Riverrun to free the captive prisoners. Edmure is present at the war council where Robb is declared King in the North. A Clash of Kings Edmure is left in charge of the Riverlands when Robb leads his army into The Westerlands. He invites the smallfolk into the walls of the castle so they can escape Tywin's armies and pillagers, although this significantly reduces their number of stored supplies. He attempts to contributes to the war by ordering Lord Roose Bolton to join up with Ser Helman Tallhart at the Ruby Ford to retake Harrenhal. He defeats the Lannister forces at the Battle of the Fords, but this backfires as their crossing was part of Robb's plan to destroy the Lannister forces. A Storm of Swords Edmure agrees to marry a girl of House Frey to make up for his mistake at the Fords. He suspects that Lord Walder Frey will pick an ugly girl to be his bride, just as a way of spiting him and Robb, but the girl, Roslin Frey, turns out to be beautiful. After Edmure beds her and falls asleep the wedding becomes a massacre, with Edmure's sister and nephew both being killed. Edmure is then kept captive at the Twins until he is needed. A Feast for Crows After the death of Robb Stark it is declared that Riverrun shall be surrendered to Emmon Frey, however Edmure's uncle, Ser Brynden Tully, refuses to surrender the castle. As a result, Ser Ryman Frey, who leads the siege of Riverrun, threatens to have Edmure hanged on a daily basis, however Brynden doesn't buckle and Ryman doesn't follow through on his threats. Upon arrival Ser Jaime dismisses Ryman and takes Edmure as his own prisoner. He tells Edmure that if he surrenders the castle then he will be allowed to live in comfort at Casterly Rock, his child and wife will be allowed to join him and all the defenders of Riverrun will be spared, however if Edmure decides to not surrender the castle, Jaime will send him his baby via catapult and will use the riverlords, who had formerly been loyal to Edmure, as arrow fodder when they attack Riverrun. Edmure waits a while before deciding, enough time for his uncle to escape and avoid being forced into taking the black or worse. He then surrenders the castle and is given an armed escort to take him to Casterly Rock, along with Jeyne Westerling. Tully, Edmure Category:House Tully Category:A Game of Thrones Category:A Clash of Kings Category:A Storm of Swords Category:A Feast for Crows Category:Knights Category:Characters from the Riverlands Category:Riverlords